


Thats Where They Sit

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly knew all along that Moriarty didn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You knew.” His voice sounded angry, hurt and broken, while hers was barely a whisper.  
“Yes.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I couldn’t.”  
“Molly, you should’ve told me.”  
“He would’ve made certain you died, Sherlock. I was being watched.” The detective said nothing. “Not to mention you were bringing down his network; you were in the belly of the beast.”  
“You could have told me you knew he was alive when I came back!”  
“I was still being watched! Tom was never really my boyfriend, he was spy.”  
“But, you and he…”  
“He didn’t know I knew, I had to act like it was a normal relationship.”  
“Sherlock…” John slowly spoke. “You need to calm down.”  
“Calm down?!” The glow of the fire danced against his porcelain skin as he turned to face them in the dimly lit room.  
“Ok, fine… lets see if this helps… what is she?”  
“Don’t do this, John.”  
“What is she?” The doctor was more insistent this time.  
“Its not the same this time, John, stop it!”  
“How is this not the same?”  
“We’re not even a couple, John!”  
“That didn’t exactly answer my question, did it?” None of them spoke for a long while; Sherlock standing in front of the fire, Molly in the middle of the room and John in the doorway of the flats sitting room… aside from the fact that where he and Molly were standing should be reversed, it wasn’t lost on him how familiar this scene was.  
“Fine.” He spat and placed the chair in front of her with obvious anger. “Sit.”  
“Why?”  
“Because thats where they sit, Molly.” Sherlock droned as he collapsed in his chair and the other two followed suite. “Tell me everything that happened.”


	2. I Need Your Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After we finished our talk, I went to the loo… to clean myself up.”  
>  “And he was there?” Molly turned to John, seeing as he was the only other person in the room acknowledging her.  
>  “Yes.”

“After we finished our talk, I went to the loo… to clean myself up.”  
“And he was there?” Molly turned to John, seeing as he was the only other person in the room acknowledging her.  
“Yes.”  
————————————————————————————  
“Hello, Beautiful.” James Moriarty stepped out of a shower stall, dry and fully clothed.  
“What are you doing here, Jim?” There was no fear in her voice, and there wouldn’t be in any true telling of the story, though, whether or not he’d tell the tale differently wouldn’t matter anyway, they both knew she was fearless that night.  
“Well, unlike some people, not to cry on your shoulder.” He scoffed. “The boy can’t even die with dignity, do you really want a guy like that?”  
“What do you want?” Molly stood tall and approached him, hands on hip, never breaking eye contact.  
“I want your help.”  
“No.”

 

“Uh-uh-uh, Molly, dearest, you may want to hear me out.”  
“I’m not afraid to die, Jim.”  
“I never said I would kill you.”  
“Then, how do you plan to twist my arm?”  
“Sherlock.”  
“You’re already threatening to kill him.”  
“Yeah, but Molly, there are things so much worse than death.” Despite the fact that her breath hitched and echoed through the lavatory, she didn’t back down.  
“Like what?”  
“His brother,” James pushed passed her to admire himself in the mirror. “I gave him information about my network… not much at all… he’ll never bring the whole thing down, but its enough to do considerable damage.”  
“Ok.”  
“I’ll let him win tonight, or think he’s won, and even break up some of my connections… but, I’ll make sure he never comes back home to you.”  
“What’ll you do with him?” Moriarty turned to face her, eyes a lit and a sinister smile painted across his face.  
“Everything.” He whispered, gleefully. “Everything thats running through that little head of yours. Everything painful you can think of. I can make people disappear, you don’t think I could kidnap every single one of his friends, including you, my dear.” The hand he placed on your cheek was almost loving as they, now, stood toe to toe. “I’ll make him watch me kill you all before I kill him. I’ll make him beg me for it.”  
“What is wrong with you?” The astonished whispered echoed through the bathroom.  
“I need to send the world a message.”  
“And whats that?”  
“Don’t get in my way.”


	3. No Other Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thats why he used you? No other reason?”  
> “Thats not enough?”

“Why did he want your help?” Sherlock spat.  
“You know why.” Her voice was equally venomous.  
“Well, Molly, I don’t.” The only thing the good doctor could do was attempt to intervene.  
“To hurt him.” John had never seen Molly cry, but her words seemed to shatter like glass and get caught in her throat. “Moriarty had his own network, his own connections, but he wanted to use me to hurt Sherlock.”  
“Thats why he used you? No other reason?”  
“Thats not enough?” Watson could only nod at this and glance down at the ground.  
“Go on, please.”  
———————————————————————————————  
“Did you not get hugged enough as a child? What is wrong with you?” There was no volume control as she spouted off at him.  
“Not so loud, dear, you’ll wake the baby.” Moriarty replied in a mock loving tone.  
“Why must you do this to him? Haven’t you done enough?”  
“NO!” The shout took full advantage of the bathrooms grand acoustics and Molly took a step back from the consulting criminal. “Now, will you help me or not?” Again, her uneven breath filled the room, reminding them both of her feelings on the matter.  
“Doesn’t seem I much of a choice, do I? Gun to my head and all.”  
“Hmm,.. I was thinking more along the lines of something fitting of your personality and importance to our beloved Sherlock.”  
“Do I want to know?” She pushed passed him and proceeded to wash her face.  
“Something gruesome, over the top,… like a religious sacrifice borrowed from an ancient civilization. I wonder if Huitzilopochtli is getting restless, we haven’t paid homage to him in millennia.”  
“That’s vile.” Her lip curled as she turned to face him.  
“Sweety,”His breath was hot and heavy as he leaned in next to her ear to whisper. “you have no idea.” Medically trained or not, she’d never realized how much hair grew on her neck or that every single one of them could stand on end as his bony hands gripped her pony tail to hold her still. “I don’t bluff, I never bluff and you may not want a tete-a-tete with this type of crazy. So I suggest you do everything I tell you to do exactly as I tell you to do it.” As he backed away and they made eye contact, she remembered thinking she’d seen corpses with more life in their eyes. “Now, lets get to work… shall we?”  
——————————————————————————————  
“Jesus.” John whispered as he looked over at his friend, still as a statue, squeezing his eyes closed.  
“Sherlock, you have to forgive me.” Molly was pleading with him. “You have to, please…you must understand.” With out a word, the dead man rose from him chair and made his way into the kitchen, but the whisper of his name “Sherlock.” gave him pause.  
“I trusted you, Molly, more than that, I loved you and you couldn’t tell me something this important?” His voice was low, quiet and cold; a dare to her respond respond, and she could never resist a dare.  
“Don’t you get it, I loved you, too, thats why I did it.” She scoffed, “that was the whole damn point, Sherlock. I wanted you to… I needed you to come home… to me.” Finally, a single tear made its way down her face and she stood up and stationed herself right behind him. “Please, don’t leave me, again. I think it’d kill me.” Without a word he whirled around and clutched her to his chest, throwing their lips together with such force she nearly lost her balance, and gripping her so tight, he could feel his fingers turn white and he didn’t pull away until they needed to catch a proper breath.  
“I’ve done worse,” He whispered into her ear. “and for certainly less noble reasons.”


End file.
